


Glory to the Brave

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Death is inevitable....or is it really?





	1. Re-Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces are in place. The chess-match begins.

Luffy was the first to stand up. He remembered arriving on Raftel, and then he was back here, on the island he remembered well.

He eyed his surroundings. A small hand fell atop of his shoulder. He glanced back, and his eyes met those of his brother. He smiled toothily. 

"Good to be back, Sabo."

"So." Sabo spoke quietly "We seemed to have reverted back to our child bodies, but our minds and memories are still those of adults. Why do you think this would be?"

"Thinking hurts." Luffy said matter-of-factly "Thinking is your expertise. Taking action is mine."

"Right then." Sabo chuckled, before turning serious "I believe we have traveled back in time. I also believe that we're not the only ones who had. We were sent back for a reason, and I believe I know what that reason is. Either way, we must be extra careful."

-x-

Robin ducked into an alleyway, watching as two Marines walked by. Unfortunately, both of them were followers of so-called 'Absolute Justice'.

Nonetheless, she won't make the same mistake twice. She now knew whom she could trust, and who were her real enemies. 

The only problem was how to align herself with right people without causing undue suspicion towards herself from either the World Government or the Marines.

Then it clicked. The solution was so simple that she had to keep herself from laughing. All she needed was someone willing to sabotage the World Government - and by extension, the Marines - from within. And she knew the people who were willing to do so.

-x-

Saint Mjosgard took off his coat, hanging it upon the coat-rack. Ever since he released most of the slaves, the other Nobles viewed him less favorably than they used to. He had kept some of the slaves, of course. He had learned from his kinsman's mistake, and knew how to stay afloat, while doing what was right at the same time. He treated the slaves he had kept with kindness, and they appreciated that. 


	2. Price of Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To achieve one's goals, one must pay the price.

Shanks was certain he was hallucinating. 

He was seated at the table aboard his ship, together with several of his crew members. And staring down at them was a large Sea King, with a small girl standing atop its head. He watched as the beast lowered its head, allowing the girl to step onto the ship. 

"Are you Shanks?" she asked

He nodded.

"My name is Tama." the girl introduced herself "I heard about you and your ties to one Gol D. Roger, which is why I wanted to meet you."

"And what is your business with me?" Shanks asked cautiously 

"Not mine. His." Tama pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Shanks took it from her, recognizing it as a bounty poster. His eyes widened considerably as he looked at it. There was no mistaking it. The Marines would be overjoyed to receive this piece of information. Which was precisely why he had to keep this from happening.

"So now you know." Tama smiled grimly "But the question remains: will you stand with us or against us, Akagami no Shanks?"

The sea king became more alert, following Shanks' every move, ready to eat him on command.

"I am on your side." Shanks announced "Nothing would convince me otherwise."

"Good." Tama's expression became even more anxious "Then......help us......help me......to save him......Please."

"I will." Shanks promised "Count on it."

-x-

Sengoku groaned. Of all the things......

He looked at the report again. Captain Smoker and Ensign Tashigi had disappeared while on a routine mission, and no one could find any clue regarding what had happened to them. The Plume-Plume Fruit was useful for infiltrations, and whoever was behind their disappearance was probably aware of this. Which means that they would have Smoker killed at their earliest convenience, in order to respawn the fruit. And yet, something told Sengoku that the entire thing was more complicated than it seemed. 

"Still nothing?" he looked up at the man sitting in his office

"No, sir." his colleague replied

"Contact Akainu." Sengoku ordered "Tell him its an emergency. We need to find them and bring them back."

"Understood."

-x-

"Please, take a seat." Robin smiled, gesturing to the table filled with an assortment of food and drinks "You're my honored guests."

"What kind of game is this?" Smoker demanded "What do you want?"

"This is no game, I am afraid." Robin frowned "There are lives at stake here. Innocent lives. Lives that shouldn't be taken. Yet, the Marines will definitely take those lives because of their warped definition of justice. Which is where you and Tashigi come in, as pioneers of true justice. Kuzan and Fujitora also fit under that category. I have been gathering intel, and I intend to gather all four of you here and form an alliance of mutual benefit between the five of us."


	3. Gesundheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes, another opens in its place.

Akainu stood in front of the large house. He had been gathering intel, and he was certain that his quarry was here. He would make sure to get Smoker and Tashigi out, unharmed.

When Tashigi stepped out of the house, he was a bit suprised.

"You have escaped." he stated matter-of-factly

"Barely." she admitted, her voice quivering "Is the getaway ship ready?"

"Yes." Sakazuki informed her "Come with me."

Tashigi did so, and then, once she was close to him, plunged her sword into his chest.

"It is made of seastone, so your Devil Fruit won't work." Tashigi said 

"Did someone brainwash you?" Akainu wheezed

"On the contrary, I've never been myself more than I am now." Tashigi whispered "But our ideals clash, and you have to be removed, permanently, in order to vacate a spot among the Marine Admirals. Once we dispose of Kizaru too, our takeover will be complete. Kuzan, Fujitora and Smoker-dono......they will mold the Navy into the paragons of actual justice we should have been, and I'll be there to help make it happen. Farewell."

Akainu's body fell onto the white pavement as his life began to drain away.

"Well done, Ensign." Smoker praised "Now we can start our coup, with your blessing."

"You have it." Nico Robin whispered with a winsome smile "But we never met each other or talked to one another. Remember that."

"We will." Smoker promised "The sacrifice of Ohara won't be forgotten."

-x-

"Oh, so you're Luffy's brother?" Shanks said jovially

"I wanted to thank you for helping him out, and for saving his life." Ace bowed

"Truthfully, though." Shanks' expression turned more serious "You're withholding something from me, I can tell. That is to say, you remind me of him."

Ace winced at those words.

"He never backed down." Shanks continued "Because doing so would endanger his crewmates.....his friends. No doubt you've been told some rather unflattering stories about him, propagated by the Navy, who were his enemies. But even if they were all true, you're not him. You're you. And Luffy loves you for you."

"And he is not the only one who loves you for you." a new voice piped up 

A small figure stepped into the light, and Ace recognized the little girl he had met a year ago. 

"For I too love you for you." she admitted, hugging his waist tightly "Don't leave Luffy. Don't leave me. Don't break your promises to us......"

Ace looked torn now.

"Are you going to deny her request in good conscience?" Shanks quipped 

"No." Ace decided

"Then I'll use my resources to help you hide, for Luffy and Tama's sake." Shanks decided

"And I'll go with you, Ace." the girl - whose name was Tama, apparently - added


End file.
